The Ultimate Stone
by Shadow4d4
Summary: What Happens when the space dividing three world's is torn asunder, and the force responsible is doing so in order to create a stone of ultimate power...IY, FMA, and Heman crossover. KagomeInuYasha, maybe some MirokuSango, among others. R
1. The Full Metal, And Great Unkown Dog

Ok this is an attempt at a Story I don't think anyone else has tried yet…SO NO GETTING MAD AND REPORTING THIS STORY! sighanyways…if you read the Summary…yeah…this is going to be an action packed story…and maybe…no I will throw in Romance…and more then a little, And it's a Cross between two Anime's and a Cartoon…But a cool Cartoon! InuYasha, Full Metal Alchemist, and He-man. So anyways here's the first chapter. Have fun reading!

**Chapter 1 –_ The Full Metal, and the great but unknown Half-Dog of the west_**

A short boy with blonde braided hair, wearing a red duster was walking next to a set of railroad tracks, followed closely by a large suit of armor. He had his hands in his pockets and was sulking.

"Brother" said a hallow voice from within the armor. "Yeah, what is it Alphonse?" The short blonde replied.

"How long are we going to run from the Military? We should go back and get Mustangs help and unseat the fuehrer! We can't just sit idly by and-"But Alphonse was cut off by his Brother.

"Think about it Al, The Military is run by the Homunculi! If we tried to do anything we'd be captured and put to death! Besides, Mustang doesn't believe us remember?" he stated.

"But Ed! He did say he was going to check to confirm if what we told him was true!" Alphonse countered. "There's a chance that he has already discovered what the Fuehrer is! We should at least try and see!"

"Al…we can't…ok? If we tried we'd be killed on sight…not only that…but they would find what we have…" Ed said eyeing Al for a moment.

Al sighed. "I guess your right…" he said in defeat. He spotted something strange in the distance. "Brother? What's that light?" He said, pointing towards a strange sort of light coming from a cave in a hillside.

"I don't know Al, but maybe we should check it out" Ed said, narrowing his eyes and increasing his pace. Alphonse hurrying to keep up.

When they reached the cave and looked in the light seemed to dim, they moved inside, seeing nothing but darkness. Ed cursed under his breathe. "Damnit! I can't see a thing in this stupid cave!"

He started to search around, he found a number of items laying on the ground, he clapped his hands together and pressed them onto the objects he'd collected. Energy sparked from his hands and a bright blue light enveloped the objects, after it faded, there was a lamp where they had been, he picked it up and lit it. They moved further into the cave.

Only a little ways in, they noticed a spot where no grass or form of fungi seemed to grow. "Well that's weird…there's grass and fungi everywhere except here" said Al. Ed reached out to touch it, but froze; he jumped back as if he'd been shocked. "What the hell? When I got near it I felt something…something…well evil is the only way to describe it…" he stated. He shivered.

He then noticed a faint light across the empty and evil space; he glanced towards the back of the cave and noticed a light shining behind some rocks.

"What in the world…" he said. He and Alphonse approached the light, they expected to find an electric light although they couldn't figure out where it would get its power from, but what they found instead, was some kind of swirling vortex.

They stood and stared at it. "What do you think it is brother?" Al asked. "I don't know Al, but were going to find out" Ed said reaching out towards it.

**In Central…**

A man with Black hair in a blue official looking uniform paced his office. He seemed to be contemplating something.

A blonde haired woman was watching him. "Lt. Colonel Mustang sir, what's on your mind?" she asked. He sighed. "Lieutenant Hawkeye…I believe someone is waiting to be let in" he said. Lieutenant Hawkeye looked surprised when she then heard a nock.

She opened the door and in walked a very tall, strong looking man, with but a small piece of hair atop his head and a very bushy mustache; the air around his head seemed to sparkle. "Ah Lt. Colonel Mustang! How very good to see you!" He said in an exuberant way.

"Ah, Major Armstrong, may I speak with you in private?" Colonel Mustang asked, eyeing the soldiers who followed the Major in.

"Why Certainly!" Major Armstrong replied. "Men! Will you kindly wait outside while the Lt. Colonel and I talk?" he said looking at his men. They all slightly faltered.

"Uh, yes sir!" They said saluting him and leaving the room, the doors shut behind them.

The sparkles around the Major's head seemed to vanish and he took on a very serious look. "So, any word as to where the boys are?" he asked in a hushed and serious tone.

"Not one, where ever they are going or hiding; they are doing a very good job of it…" Mustang replied. He glanced out his window. "You don't think that Ed has gotten himself and Alphonse into any serious trouble, do you?" he asked.

"I don't believe so, those boys are smart, they can keep themselves out of trouble I think" The Major said, But Mustang looked unconvinced. "I wouldn't be so sure…I bet that right now Ed is saying that he is stupid and they are in a lot of trouble right about now"

**Through the Portal in the cave…**

Ed groaned and stood, rubbing his head. "Ugh…what happened?" he said, he looked around the cave for Alphonse. He spotted him at the exit. "Hey Al, what's going on?" Ed said. Alphonse looked back at him. "Brother…I think you should take a look at this…" Al said in a serious tone.

Edward seemed confused. "Why what's up?" he said, approaching the cave Entrance. He froze when he reached the exit. Looking not at a dessert, but a green and lush forest, he grabbed his head and yelled. "AHHHH! What's going on? Where are we? I'm so stupid! Were in a lot of trouble now Al!"

**Elsewhere…**

A gentle, warm breeze moved through the forest, a number of clouds dotted the sky, Birds could be heard chirping. By the looks of it, it seemed to be a peaceful, cool summer day. The serenity of the day did not last however as a loud yell broke the quite air and the chirping of the birds.

"INUYASHA SIT!" the scream echoed, shortly followed by a loud thud and a yell of pain. The peace had been interrupted by a girl in a school uniform that looked like a white and green sailor suit with a red ascot. She was walking briskly towards an old well. "Such a jerk…" she muttered under her breathe. "HEY!" came a yell from behind her, she didn't stop however until a man dressed in red with long silver hair and dog ears suddenly landed in front of her, he looked angry.

"Kagome! What the hell was that for?" he yelled at her. "I didn't do anything! All I did was say that I wanted some ramen!"

"So my cooking wasn't good enough for you then?" Kagome yelled in his face.

The dog eared man looked stumped. "Well uh…I-"he started, but he was cut off when Kagome yelled: "SIT BOY!" and he went face first into the ground.

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT BOY**!" she cried, each time the strange man sinking deeper into the ground. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK INUYASHA! I'M GOING HOME! AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME!" she yelled, putting one foot up on the edge of the old well.

InuYasha looked angry. "Oh no you-"he suddenly stopped, sniffing at the air. "I smell something…" he said in a low tone. Kagome looked around a little nervous, but determined.

"Over there! Near Onigumo's cave!" InuYasha said. He grabbed Kagome and threw her on his back. She oof'd.

"Ah! InuYasha don't-"she started to complain but was cut off by InuYasha.

"Hold on Tight!" he said, leaping into the air, Kagome clung on reflex as they soared into the air, now leaping swiftly from tree to tree. It was then Kagome sensed it.

"InuYasha I sense a Jewel Shard ahead!" Kagome said.

"Ha! All the more reason to check it out, I knew I smelled a demon, But I also smell a human, and a lot of metal to, so either this human has a really big weapon or is wearing some kind of armor…" InuYasha said, speeding up his pace.

As they neared the clearing, they saw a battle between a rather large Lizard demon, a short man, and what Kagome thought was a man wearing very strong armor, but InuYasha knew otherwise.

"What the hell? That Suit of armor is moving…but it has no human scent!" He said. Kagome was in shock.

"Kagome can you see the Jewel shard?" InuYasha questioned over his shoulder. Kagome focused hard on the demon, searching it for some sign of the jewel.

"There! In its belly!" She said, pointing to a faint pink light coming from the monsters belly that only Kagome could see.

Ed was dodging the Lizard's tail while Al was nock away its head, preventing it from taking a bite out of him.

"Damnit! What the hell is this thing?" Ed shouted as he dodged the tail again.

"Ha! Pathetic human! I'll eat you alive!" the demon cried. He made a lunge for Ed. InuYasha suddenly charged in on the scene, punching the demon hard in the side of the face, sending it flying. Ed and Al watched in amazement as the demon flew across the clearing and slammed into a tree, breaking it in two.

"Wow! Brother did you see that!" Al said. InuYasha looked at Al, Al seemed to freeze.

"I have questions for you two later; right now I have business with this cretin!" InuYasha said, turning his attention to the lizard demon. He charged forward but was knocked back by the lizard's tail.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "Hey you two! Please! Help him!" she said to Ed and Al. They nodded and turned to the creature.

"What should we do?" Al asked her.

"Stab its stomach! There is something in its stomach that's giving it this power!" Kagome said. Ed nodded to her, he clapped his hands together and put them on the ground, he drew a spear out of the ground, Kagome and InuYasha, who was now standing a few feet away, looked on somewhat awe struck.

Ed charged the demon, and before it could do anything to retaliate thrust his spear into its belly, out popped a small fragment of a jewel, and the demon lizard transformed into just an ordinary one, which scampered off towards the forest. Ed stared at the tiny jewel fragment. "_This tiny shard of some sort of jewel gave a lizard that kind of size and strength! Not to mention human level intelligence. Is it possibly a Philosophers' Stone?_" he thought to himself.

"Wow, nice job with that Lizard" Kagome said approaching him and smiling, bringing him out of his thoughts. Ed looked at her, and watched as she picked up the small jewel fragment. In an instant the aura around it seemed brighter and clearer.

Ed stared at this new girl. "_Wow, she's beautiful._" He thought. She looked at him, a little embarrassed.

Al approached them. "Wow, she's pretty, isn't she brother?" he whispered to Ed.

"Uh…" Kagome said a little nervously. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?" Kagome asked him.

"It's Elric, Edward Elric, But most call me the Full Metal Alchemist" he said, holding out his hand and shaking hers. "I'm pretty famous where I come from."

"And I'm his brother, Alphonse." Said Al.

"Feh, who cares who they are we need to get back to the village so we can head out" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha SIT!" Kagome yelled at him. He went face first into the ground.

Ed and Al looked dumbfounded. "Kagome, do you know Alchemy?" Ed asked her.

Kagome looked stumped. "Alchemy?" she said confused. "No I don't, but you're pretty amazing! Pulling that spear out of the ground and charging the demon and all!" Kagome said. Ed smiled a bit.

"Well I don't think I'm all that great, but I do what I can" he said. InuYasha was sulking now.

"Keh…I have charged and killed a lot of demons that way but no one has said I'm amazing…" he said in a low voice, looking away from them. "No one has even bothered to ask my name…"

**End Chapter 1**

Ok, Obviously the end of Chapter one, And please, if there were any easily noticeable grammar problems, or OOC moments, please tell me so I can correct them, Thank you.


	2. The Dream

This is a brief in between Dream Sequence, I won't have this every chapter; I can't just set up a plain old authors note, so I have decided to make a short dream sequence to tell you I'm confused and have writer's block, and want advice on what I should do with the next chapter, and if I should keep He-Man in the mix.

_He looked around, confused and afraid. He was surrounded by shadowed figures that all had a strange object that glowed red, red as blood, but the strangest thing was not the strange power the red stone emitted, it was the fact that something at its core glowed with a different aura. _

"_With a core of magic…the stones power is infinite…the law of equivalent exchange has been eliminated…you can't beat us" One of the figures laughed, with this statement his eyes grew wide with horror._

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to defend himself but for some reason he was paralyzed. He couldn't move, he could only watch in terror, as the nearest figure raised its weapon, but then…_

End Dream…

Sorry but its all I got for the moment…and I didn't want to reveal TOO much, so if anyone has any ideas, send me a message. Or send an E-mail. The address I use now is 


	3. The Prince with Amazing power

FINALLY a second Chapter…I'm SO sorry this took so long. But I decided just recently to sit myself down and WRITE. So here goes.

**Chapter 2- _The Prince with amazing power_**

A young man with blonde hair sat leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed and he seemed content, he had a large sword on his back. A strange green cat, which resembled a mountain lion, lay next to him, asleep. "Adam! Where are you?!" came a females voice.

The young man, Adam, opened his eyes and yawned. "Over here Teela" he said rubbing his eyes. He was approached by a young woman with brown hair, wearing rather skimpy armor.

"Ditching out on training again? When are you going to get your act together? Your father won't live forever and it is you who is going to succeed the throne, as much as that thought disturbs me" said Teela angrily.

Adam rubbed his head and made an awkward half-smile. "Come on Teela…you've seen how hard I've been training lately…cut me some slack…" Teela made a face at him and turned to leave.

The green lion raised its head and meowed at something. Adam looked at the lion. "What's wrong Cringer?" he asked his companion. He then followed its gaze. "Hey Teela!" he yelled to said girls retreating form, she turned. Adam pointed to a light in the distance.

"What in the world?" said Teela. "I think we should check it out." Said Adam standing and starting to walk towards it, Teela put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow; she then sighed and proceeded to follow the lazy prince.

**Back with InuYasha and the others…**

The whole gang was now sitting in Kaede's hut, starting to become acquainted with one another. "I find it amazing but also hard to believe that you and your brother come from another world Edward" said a monk in purple robes. "What I find more amazing is that your brother is bound into that armor through a seal made with blood, are you certain it isn't some sort of magic?"

"Do I look like a Magician to you Miroku?!" asked Ed angrily. "I made a transmutation circle in the armor Al's soul is in now…I gave up my right arm and performed Alchemy in order to bind his soul to the armor…"

"How tragic…" Kagome said in a soft voice. She watched Ed with a look of great sympathy and seemed to want to comfort him as he had a look of pain and anguish in his eyes as he spoke. InuYasha was a different story.

"Feh! So you were dumb enough to try and bring back your mom or whatever, you screwed up, you have a metal arm and leg, and your brothers a…what was that word Kagome? Tin-can?" he said. "You were being careless"

"INUYASHA SIT!" said Kagome, InuYasha face planted in the wooden floor. "You can be so insensitive sometimes! You're always such a jerk!" InuYasha mumbled incoherently into the floor.

"How did you two wind up here anyways?" asked a woman with a pink and green kimono, a strange cat with red eyes and two tails sitting in her lap.

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it…we were wandering next to what's known as a rail road track in our world…when we saw a weird light coming from this cave. We went to investigate it." Said Al.

"When we entered the cave we found some sort of swirling vortex of energy at the back of it…when we touched it…we got sucked in and winded up here." Ed added in. "But what interests me more is what else was in that cave…"

"What was it that ye saw while in this cave in your world?" asked an old woman entering the hut and sitting down with the group around the fire in the center of the room.

"Well Kaede…it was strange…there was this patch of earth where no grass or fungi or any form of life would grow…it was bare…and about the length of a human too…" said Ed. The eyes of the InuYasha gang all looked at one another. "And when I tried to touch it…this cold feeling shot up my arm and filled my whole body…I felt heavy…weak…this feeling…whatever it was…it frightened me." The group was silent now.

"What ye saw sounds an awful lot like Onigumo's cave... A cave where our most dangerous foe was created…Naraku…although how such a place could also exist in your world is beyond my knowledge." Said Kaede.

"It sounds like whatever caused that vortex created a form of that cave in our own world to me. But the origin of it is still a mystery." Said Ed. Miroku nodded.

"It may be best to examine things later. For now, Edward, Alphonse, I would suggest traveling with us, perhaps we may find answers to your questions along our journey" Miroku said to the two.

"Sounds good to me, and please Miroku, you can use the Shortened versions of our names, just call me Al, and call Edward Ed, alright?" Alphonse said in a friendly way. Miroku smiled a little and nodded.

**Back with Prince Adam and Teela…**

The two had now entered a clearing; at the center of this clearing was a strange glowing energy. "What do you suppose this is Teela?" Prince Adam asked. "I don't know, but we should call the Master's here, it may be some sort of weapon made by Skeletor." Teela said, she reached up and pressed her index and middle finger on a small device in her ear. "Come in Master's, this is Teela." She said.

"This is Man at Arms, go ahead Teela." Came a man's voice. Prince Adam was walking around and examining the strange sort of energy blob, it kept deforming in shape.

"Father, we found some sort of strange energy blob in the forest, you may want to check it out, might be a Skeletor plot" said Teela. "Roger that Teela, sit tight, the other Master's and I should be at yours and Prince Adam's location in a few minutes." "Roger that, Teela out" Teela lowered her hand and spotted Adam starting to reach towards the energy. "ADAM DON'T TOUCH IT!" Teela yelled. Adam jumped.

"Calm down Teela, look" said Adam. He reached towards it and as his hand got closer the energy took the form of a vortex. Teela watched this strange anomaly take place. "I wonder…" said Adam. He reached out and touched the energy. In an instant the vortex became human sized and Adam got sucked in.

"ADAM!!" Teela cried as she tried to catch him, but she failed as the portal soon closed. The Master's arrived on the scene at that moment. "Teela! What happened?!" A man with large armor and a thick beard and mustache asked.

"Father! Adam just got sucked into some sort of portal!" Teela said desperately, pointing to where Adam and the portal had been only a moment ago.

The voice of a female Echoed in Man at Arms mind. "There is nothing to worry about, this is not Skeletor's doing…"

"Sorceress...if it isn't Skeletor who is responsible for this then?" he asked. "That is something I cannot answer…but whoever it was…was very powerful…"

The Master's stood around Man-at-Arms. "What did the Sorceress say Man at Arms?" asked a very large man.

"Well Ram-man...it isn't good…While Skeletor is not the one responsible for this…it may very well be someone even more powerful…" Man at Arms said in a grim tone.

**With Prince Adam…**

"Ahhhhh!" Adam cried as he tumbled through the tunnel of energy surrounding him. The portal opened after what felt like several minutes though and Adam fell out into a clearing in a forest.

"Uggghhh….What was that?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. He got up, rubbing his head and looked around. "Teela?" he called. He received no answer. He stood and looked around. The clearing resembled the one he had just been in, except for two differences.

The tree's looked different, the roots were not as large, and also now, in the center of the clearing, resided an old well. Adam approached it and looked down, he picked up a small stone by the well's side and dropped it in, the rock fell to the bottom but only landed on earth.

"Dry as a bone huh…and I was just getting thirsty too…but not knowing where I am I wouldn't have even known if that water was drinkable." Adam said aloud to himself. He sighed and moved away from the well, several birds scattered in the forest nearby as a loud crashing noise was heard.

Adam narrowed his eyes and drew his sword, he looked in the direction the noise had come from, ready to fight if it was a threat. Suddenly a large beast stood up out of the forest and roared.

Adam was shocked by the creature's size, but was quickly brought to his senses as he dodged a large tail. He lunged at the beast but was thrown back by another swipe.

**Back in the village…**

The gang all looked up as they heard a loud roar. "A demon!" said Sango, grabbing her Hiraikotsu. The gang all got up and ran out of the hut; the creature was so big it could be seen from where they stood.

"Kagome!" said InuYasha. Kagome nodded and got on his back and they sped off, Kirara transformed into a larger version of herself and roared. "Ed, Al, come on!" said Sango hopping on Kirara's back.

"No thanks, Al will probably break Kirara's back, we have our own way of travel." Said Ed. Al stood next to Ed as he clapped his hands together, he put his hands on the ground and they suddenly were soaring off on a pillar Ed was transmuting out of the ground.

"Incredible…Ed will probably never cease to amaze us" Miroku said as he jumped on Kirara's back with Sango, Sango nodded in agreement and they took after there companions.

When they all reached the scene they found a blonde haired young man, Prince Adam, fighting with the beast, they were about to help when suddenly Prince Adam swung his sword around and cried out loudly. "By the Power of Grey Skull!"

They were all suddenly blinded by a powerful magical light, and suddenly where the Prince once stood was now a VERY muscular, powerful looking man. "I have the Power!" the man cried. He then took a battle stance facing the creature.

The demon roared and charged towards him, it tried to head butt the man but he blocked it with his left arm, he then hit the creature hard with his right, sending it flying back and crashing down.

The group was in awe of not only the fact this man possessed incredible power, but also that he had only moments ago been a not so strong looking young man. InuYasha was the first to move.

He rushed forward. "Die Demon!" he cried as he leapt into the air, the man looked like he wanted to stop this strange new youth but was amazed when the sword he drew transformed into a large, fang like blade. What surprised him more was the power this weapon possessed.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted, swinging down his Tetseiga hard. Five beams of golden energy erupted from the tip of the blade and tore into the demon, destroying it almost instantly. InuYasha landed and sheathed his sword. "Mind telling us who you are? And what was that power you used to transform?" InuYasha said to the man.

The man sighed. "I am called He-man…my normal form is known as Prince Adam…" he said. "Allow me to show you"

he drew his sword and lifted it into the air. "Let the Power return!" he yelled. There was another flash and He-man was once again in the form of Prince Adam.

Everyone stood still and silent for a moment, this silence was broken by Ed. "So…I take it you fell through a portal in your own world too huh?" he said with an awkward smile.

**End of Chapter**

Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll try and finish this story now that I've gotten back into it! Be patient for me though.


End file.
